The Malaria Molecular Physiology Section conducts basic research on the transport of ions and nutrients across various membranes of the malaria parasite or its host cells. This work incorporates molecular biology and informatics, protein and lipid biochemistry, and biophysics. We recently used electrophyiological methods to identify an unusual ion channel on human red blood cells infected with P. falciparum which causes a severe form of malaria. This channel, the plasmodial surface anion channel (PSAC), is present at 1000 copies/cell, has unusual gating properties, and is permeable to a range of anions and nutrients known to be required for parasite growth. We proposed that PSAC mediates the first step in a sequential diffusive pathway of nutrient acquisition. Current projects in the lab include: 1) characterizing the mechanism of permeation through PSAC with various transport methods, 2) developing and testing specific PSAC blockers that may function as future antimalarials, 3) cloning the genes of various parasite transporters, and 4) heterologous expression of these transporters. These projects aim to understand the parasite's physiology and develop new strategies for control of malaria.